Uninvited Guest
by Masked Marionette412312
Summary: Dipper is 21 and is living at his Gruncle's house. One night he sees a pale yellow creature that closely resembles a cat. Last he checked he locked the door. A storm hit's and Dipper doesn't have the heart to throw him out so for one night he'll stay. or will it only be for one night? I'm bad at summary's (Sorry) this is a BillDip, BoyxBoy and rated T for some strong language. :P
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed and Dipper and Mabel have grown. Dipper graduated from College early while Mabel was still in college. Dipper moved to gravity falls a year ago for Good. Dipper and Mabel are now 21. Mabel decided to get into fashion and art, though arts more of a hobby, while Dipper on the other hand went for creative writing. He moved in with his two great uncle, but they weren't home all that much. They were out on the sea bonding, Soos and Melody were on their honey moon, so that left Dipper back at the shack to take care of the place for a good portion of the year. Now that that's out of the way on to the actual Story!

 _ **(Dippers Pov)**_

Leaning Back I heard my back pop a few times, I wonder, just how long have I been sitting here for? I glanced over at the clock and nearly felt myself do a double take. It's already 9:49pm? When did I even start? wasn't it around 10:50am? jeez I need to stretch! I stiffly got up from my desk and walked out my room. I should probably get something to eat. At the thought of eating something my stomach growled. Lets see what do I have in the... is that an animal

Just as I was passing the living room I spotted a pale yellow blob laying on the chair Gruncle Stan usually sits on. I stepped back to see if the yellow blob was still there, It was. I stared at it while it just laid there, peacefully sleeping, seemingly with out a care in the world. Maybe I'm just seeing things I was on the computer for hours, not to mention I haven't eaten. Yeah maybe after I get something in my belly I'll stop hallucinating.

So I continued on with what I was doing before and made myself a ham and cheese sandwich and proceeded to devour it whole. Once that was accomplished I started walking back to see if the pale yellow cat was still there, it... was actually gone! I knew it, I was just tired and hungry,that's all. I started up the stairs to the attic where my bedroom/work area resides and as soon as I cracked open my door, the pale yellow cat(?) came running out. HOW? The door was closed!

I turned around to see the cat just staring at me. I could actually see the cat clearly now since it's up, out and about. It had... antlers? and really pointy ears that really reached up for the sky, nearly twice the size of its head. It had weird patterns around its neck and paws, while it's pale yellow coat was littered with black stripes. But the most noticeable thing was it's eyes. One eye was a beautiful bright icy blue, while the other was a piercing radiant silver, and, Wow. I thought Mabel's eyes were a bright vibrant blue. I stared at the cat just, mesmerized, until I noticed movement for behind it and-

It has TWO tails?

What kind of feline has two tails? Then again what kind of cat has antlers? Before I could even wonder what it actually was, it turned around and started heading for the stairs, breaking me free of my trance.

"Shoot, Wait a second!" I said, I don't know why, after all it's just a cat... thing? Or at least that's what I thought in the beginning.

I started towards the cat thing(?) and it bolted away, it stopped by the stairs and glanced at me, I thought I saw a challenge in its eyes, as crazy as that sounds. It then ran down the stairs.

"Oh you want to play that then, the chase is ON!" I muttered, mostly to myself.

I started down the stairs and looked around to see if I could immediately spot the cat. I didn't, but I sure as hell did hear clattering in the kitchen.

If there's a mess in there so help me that cat's gonna pay. I rounded the corner to see the cat next to a pot that fell. It looked from the pot to me and immediately ran for the window. Funny thing was I didn't open the window, so the poor thing ran right into it. All that could be heard was a LOUD thud and crack. I felt my eyes widen. The antler things on it's head cracked the window.

"... Thank goodness!" I muttered to myself again.I should get out more, talking to ones self surely isn't healthy.

Anyways I've been wanting to get rid of that window for awhile, a few months back when Gideon and Pacifica came to visit ( yeah weird, why would they visit me! Well over the years the three of us kind' a became good friend... ok at first Gideon asked me if I could help him become a 'normal kid' over the summers I'm here and then Pacifica shockingly joined in, and yeah I ended up helping them and now they're like my best childhood friends now. Anyways) the three of us had a problem with the gnomes and one thing led to another, the window was broken. So Pacifica volunteered to pay for repairs. I refused but she bought another window anyways, problem is, it's tinted pink.

So now I have an excuse as to why I replaced the window! I looked down and saw the intruder wobble abit as it tried to regain its footing. I didn't want to lose the chance at grabbing the thing so I quickly scooped up the fragile looking creature and started to make my way towards the door. It took awhile for the cat thing to realize what was happening, but when it did, the last thing that cat would do was relax!

"Yeah, yeah Sorry but I can't keep you in here. I mean what if you break something else?"

I started to talk to the cat. Maybe he'll calm down? He didn't, in fact he got even more rowdy as I was carrying him.

" I mean thanks for breaking the window and all, but I actually wanted that to be broken. Nothing else."

When I reached the door it stopped struggling. I looked down and was met with a blue eye and silver eye staring up at me pleadingly.

"(Sigh) fine you can stay... if... there's a storm outside." I said and made for the door handle. A Loud Crackle shattered the somewhat silent air. Startled I nearly dropped the weird creature in my arms. I blinked a few times and hurriedly opened the door just in time to see a bright flash of light, I slammed the door. I HATE lightning storms.

Wait, where'd a lightning storm come from?

I felt sharp pins against my skin and looked down to see a smug, but frazzled look resting upon the damn things face.

How'd he even get in here?

"Fine you win, you can stay only for tonight though." I said as I let the cat down. I started to head towards the kitchen to see if the window would leak, thankfully it's just a drip. I'll have to replace it quickly. I heard quiet foot steps from behind me and there stood the cat... is it even a cat!? I looked over at the micro wave clock and read 11:10 under my breath. With a groan I started heading up stairs, just when I was about to enter my room I noticed the... thing was following me.

"Nope, go sleep on the chair down stairs. This is my territory!" I said, grumbling under my breath 'intruder', before entering my room making sure to keep him out. Yet when I turned around there he was situating himself onto my bed. This little shit. At this point I don't really care I just want to sleep and turn in my manuscript before the deadline. So I pushed the rude guest to the side and flopped down onto the mattress. I heard a thud to my right, oops.

I muttered a quick "Sorry" and fell straight to sleep, wow I didn't know I was this tired.

That night I had a dream about a fish thing? or a triangle again, not all to sure, it's been awhile.

A figure cloaked in black was new, it said a really weird poem, I couldn't quite understand at the time.

 ** _Sixty degrees that come in threes._**

 ** _Watches from within birch trees._**

 ** _Saw his own dimension burn._**

 ** _Misses home and can't return._**

 ** _Says he's happy. He's a liar._**

 ** _Blame the arson for the fire._**

 ** _If he wants to shirk the blame._**

 ** _he'll have to invoke my name._**

 ** _One way to absolve his crime._**

 ** _A different form, a different time._**

 **-1634-**

 **A/N**

 **I'm not dead! sorry about the looong pause in updates, right now I gonna go over the only two chapters I have up and then get back into it, I have this planed out but now I just need to write it... I can't promise regular updates or anything yet, my schedule's pretty hectic along with my fam'. But I can promise that this won't be dropped, though no promises that it'll be good, but then that's for you to decide on.**

 **Hope your having a fantastic time (I don't know the time you're reading this) and let me know if there's any errors, or just drop a comment saying hi.**

 **Bye~**

 **3/14/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**( The very next day)**

An alarm blared from Dippers phone that laid on the desk at the other side of the room. Letting out an over exaggerated groan Dipper blindly flung a pillow toward the direction of the noise, but missed the target and instead hit an unsuspecting yellow furry lump resting on the desks chair. The alarm continued but Dipper just didn't budge and continued to lay there unmoving with another pillow clutch tightly to his chest, that is until a certain aggravated little fur ball jumped unto Dipper's nightstand. The nightstand itself was a bit more elevated than the bed and right next to Dipper. The aggravated furred guest had unintentionally knocked over a half full glass of water that sat there from the day before. Dipper yelped and bolted into a sitting position as a steady stream of semi cold water soaked into his hair, which spooked the feline like creature causing him to jump and land half off the nightstand. Now fully awake with his head soaked in water, Dipper looked over at the perpetrator and glared from his spot.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

It took a second to register the situation the inconsiderate pest was in, but when Dipper did he forgot about most of his anger and amusement took it's place.

" Gotta love Karma, even when it's a bitch"

The creature in turn stopped mid struggle for a second to glare at Dipper before he lost his grip and- THUD- Down he goes. "My Point exactly."

Dipper simply said before wiping away drops of water from his bangs, momentarily revealing his birthmark. at this point the alarm had subsided, but just because it's not sounding off anymore doesn't mean it's gonna stay like that.

So resentfully Dipper got up, heard several of his joint's pop and sauntered over to his desk to fully deactivate the timed annoyance. Dipper glanced back and noticed the creature was gone, shrugging he exited the room muttering to himself.

"Great"

what He didn't see were the two tails peeking out from under his desk.

After a few seconds he crawled from under the desk kicking something back under, then made his way after Dipper to maybe snag a piece or two of food, maybe some bacon or ham from the smell of things.

Could Dipper have started breakfast that quickly?

After lightly trotting down the stairs he found Dipper frozen in mid step gawking at something in the kitchen. Still looking up at Dipper he walked up next to him, and finally looked over to see what caused Dipper's priceless expression. Little did he know he ended up making a similar expression to Dipper when he saw Mabel, Pacifica, and Gideon (?) dressed in costumes?

After a few seconds of just standing there -"What are you guys doing in here?"- Dipper finally spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"Dipper! your finally awake!" Mabel yelled barreling over to envelope Dipper in a bear hug, fake feathered white wings bouncing behind her. Mabel seemed to be an angel in a glittery poofy white gown with wings but no halo in sight, Pacifica was the devil, -how suiting- she wore a plain red dress with a black lace fabric layered on with roses and vines embroidered on it, she even had on a red horned headband.

"Is that a...uh cat?" Pacifica asked pointing at the still slack jawed light yellow creature standing next to Dipper and Mabel. Mabel's eyes lit up and in a flash the supposed cat was gone from his spot and in Mabel's iron grip.

"YOU GOT A CAT!? WITHOUT TELLING ME? Dipper, you know I LOVE cats! It's so cute!" all the while she over dramatically yelled that, the unlucky creature struggled desperately in her grip, ears folded back, his tail and fur ruffled, its a mystery as to how Mable could hug him without being impaled.

"Are those... antlers?" Gideon asked stepping forward to better see the struggling creature.

Gideon's costume was well, hard to decipher, he looked like a nightmarish gnome, but at the same time he looked like a pixie- which aren't at all like the fairytales, they're little nightmares really.

"Why is it even in here if you don't plan on keeping it? you don't plan on keeping it right?" Pacifica asked, Dipper shrugged forgetting for the moment about their weird attire and summarized what he knew.

"Probably not, He just showed up last night, when I was going to throw him out, some random storm just popped out of thin air and I didn't want to just throw him outside to catch hypothermia or get sick and die so I let him stay. End of story"

"So just 'poof' a storm was there?" Gideon asked raising an eyebrow the squinted "and is your hair wet?"

"And what happened to the window?" Pacifica asked after Gideon, suspicion twinkling in her eye.

"He probably came in through a window that I left open or something-"

"Like how you left the door open?" Mabel cut in.

"I swear I locked it last night though" Dipper said looking over at Mabel then at the cat like creature in her arms, he gave up on escape awhile ago and just decided to endure it. Feeling bad Dipper ignored Mabel's whine of protest and took the creature from Mabel's iron grip (somehow) and set him down onto the counter.

"As for the window you can thank this little ass for braking it" Dipper said gesturing towards the so called 'little ass', who in turn jumped onto his shoulder's and without hesitation dug his claws in.

Dipper stiffened and clenched his fists, and used all his willpower to resist the urge to slap the fur ball off and into another plain of existence.

"looks like the feelings mutual between yawl" Gideon said chuckling along with Mabel.

"yeah, Hey Dip Dop-" Dipper knew where this was going having heard it multiple time before and answered her mid sentence

"Not happening"

Mabel crossed her arms and pouted, while Gideon and Pacifica on the other hand just stared wide eyed. With an eyebrow raised Pacifica asked " How'd ya know what she was going to say?"

"I've lived with her practically all my life, though I can't predict everything with her, it's expected in these types of situations" Dipper answered while detaching the annoyance from his shoulder.

"ok so- going on a whim here- I'm guessing she was going to ask if she could keep it?" Pacifica asked, and Gideon added on- "are we all just gonna ignore the fact that this thing has two tail, antlers and -from the looks of things-heterochromia?"

Mabel's head perked up at that. "What's heterochromia?"

Dipper placed the struggling fur ball onto the counter again while answering Mabel." Heterochromia can be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or injury."- one look at Mabel told him she wasn't following along anymore- "to sum it up complete heterochromia- in this case- just means one iris is a different color from the other."

"Oh... well why didn't you say that the first time?" Mabel asked

"Because I forgot I was talking to you"

"Anyways I'm not all to sure as to what he is really" Dipper said leaning down a bit to get a better look at the uncaring creature in front of him. "I've never seen anything like him and I'm pretty sure he's not a jackalope... I only have the re-created journals 1 through 3, Gruncle Ford took the others in case he could find new information on other creatures..." pausing for a second Dipper straightened up and asked after catching a whiff of something- "by the way weren't you guys cooking earlier? What happened to that?"

All three of their faces paled until they were all sheet white. All three whipped their heads around and Dipper was 98% sure they got whiplash.

Mabel dashed forward, as Pacifica let out a string of curses as she raced over to the unbroken widows to open, Gideon kind of just stood there unsure of what to do, and afraid to get in Pacifica's way.

All the while Dipper leaned against the wall trying to contain his laughter along with the snickering cat thing next to him, and yeah he should be concerned but the looks on each of their faces is just too much.

Mabel turned off the burners and practically threw the pans (two) into the once empty sink, smoke could be seen rising from the sink now. The distinct smell of smoke and burnt-something- mixed with a light barely noticeable smell of once good bacon filled the room more distinctly.

"I'm surprised we didn't smell the smoke earlier, or hear the crackle of the bacon." Dipper said recovering from his laugh session in the door way. "Same here" Gideon said, he still hadn't moved, but guess there's no point in doing so anymore, since Pacifica and Mabel took care of it.

"Thanks for all the Help Gideon" Pacifica remarked sarcastically probably only half as angry as she portrayed, which was pissed.

"well sorry I had no clue as to what to do! plus it seemed both yawl had things under control."

Dipper walked past Pacifica and Gideon to get a Better look at the damage in the sink. In the pans were charred eggs and bacon, they didn't look to bad, probably better for the health than Gruncle Stan's cooking.

"I've been wondering for awhile now," Dipper started turning around to address the three "why are you guys here, dressed like... that?"

Mabel was the first to heave a heavy sigh while Pacifica groaned next to a face-palming Gideon.

"Dipper, can you name what day it is today?" Pacifica asked, a knowing look resting upon her features.

"... Tuesday?" Dipper shrugged, still confused.

"Ok yeah it's Tuesday, The~...?" Mabel dragged on, hoping for Dipper to get the idea.

"It's the fourth Tuesday of June...am I missing something?" Mabel calmly walked up to Dipper, laid her hand on his shoulder and just stared into Dipper's eyes.

"Mabel?" Gideon called from behind her, no response was given. There was a moment of silence as Dipper squirmed under Mabel's unrelenting stare until an Idea hit, Dipper gave a knowing face and 'Oh'd.

" It's that time already?" Dipper asked meekly mostly looking over at Pacifica and Gideon.

"Summerween? yup, that's why we're here... ok Mabel came back from college and was yelling 'candy' at the top of her lungs until we agreed to come get you, please don't start the process again."Pacifica said as Mabel released Dipper and smiled ear to ear before she started.

"I have your costume ready in the back of Gideon's car it's so CUTE, it'll really fit you, how are you on the idea of wearing a wig, yay? nay? I had originally planned on having you be the Devil and Me being the angel, but Pacifica beat me to it, so I was thinking on-"

"Hang on!" Dipper interrupted Mabel from her ramble. "I cant make it, I have a manuscript due in a week and I'm a little behind, so I'll be needing all the time I can get to finish it. Sorry"

Mabel froze, smile faltering for a second but not completely. "one night wont hurt... Please~?"

Mabel had her puppy dog eyes and even made a grab for the once relaxing creature at the side and held him up against her cheek, even as she was scratched and pawed at she made no move of stopping.

There was a staring contest between Dipper and Mabel, but it could be seen that Dipper was clearly losing. Sighing Dipper eyed the cat like creature and caved in. "fine, but at least throw him out before he gets to comfortable."

Mabel pouted but nodded and started to make her way towards the door to comply to Dipper's request, but the creature had other plans. He jumped out of Mabel's loose (now)grasp and ran towards the stairs.

"He's escaping, CATCH THAT FLUFFY BOTTUM!" Mabel yelled as she practically flew up the stairs. Dipper, Pacifica and Gideon followed after not as energetically though. When they arrived at the top, they saw a flash of pale yellow disappear into Dipper's room, soon followed by a white one. Dipper was the first one in and the first one to witness Mabel diving off his bed for the creature in pursuit who was trying to hurriedly fit under his desk. She grabbed one of his tails and yanked with, from the seems of things all her might-rest in piece- and dragged out a yowling cat like thing who was clawing at one of the journals opened to an all to familiar page that brought up very unpleasant memories

 ** _'GNOMES'_**

Mabel visibly shivered.

"Mabel don't kill him!" Dipper warned jogging over to the journal and lifting it up, a few pages turned and the last thing Dipper wanted to see showed up. _'Bill Cipher'_ Dipper stared down at it, and noticed a dirty paw print on the corner of the right page, he subconsciously rubbed his thumb over it. Then it clicked, a shiver ran down his spine as the thought formed

'A different form, A different time, yellow, random storms, dirty paw print, _A different form'_

Dipper hesitantly spoke his thought aloud. "what if he's... but he's been gone for so long..."

Pacifica and Gideon were still by the door, and couldn't hear, but Mabel and someone else close could. "Who are you talking about?"

The Simple and innocent question startled Dipper way to much. He looked down at Mabel who was sitting crossed legged with a yellow smirking cat like being in her lap. Dipper glance over to Pacifica and Gideon, almost as if he was looking for assurance, the two just stared back concern in their eyes.

"n-no one..." Dipper started closing the book partially only to spot the page that read 'mutibear' " no one of importance... just a uh... an old friend"

"you have other friends?" Pacifica asked trying to lift the mood a bit.

"I have other friend you know, I'm not _that_ anti-social." Mabel faked an exaggerated sigh and struggled to keep her laughter under control.

" Dipper your clones don't count." Pacifica and Gideon laughed with Mabel as Dipper visibly bristled.

"I'm not talking about my clones! besides they went to Vegas 4 years ago" Wiping an imaginary tear from her eye Mabel.

"let me get this little booger outside before he give us the slip again"

"Wait!" Dipper said that a little bit louder than he had wanted to. "let him stay... I uh... want to figure out what he is! y-yup, that it." Dipper fidgeted from one foot to another, fiddling with the journal in his hand, his smile looked strained, which made it even more noticeable.

"I'm not arguing!" Mabel said letting the smirking cat thing go who was more than happy to jump out of her reach and next to Dipper on his desk. Dipper glanced at the cat, who wore a Cheshire grin, with mistrust. Mabel left continuing her ramble about the costume she picked for Dipper as Gideon happily followed after.

Pacifica watched the exchange between Dipper and the cat thing, and wanted to push the matter of why Dipper decided to keep the thing here and why he was acting weird. But she knew Dipper, he would have said something if it was important, so she dropped it for the time being She'd ask later. As Dipper slowly made his way towards the door to leave, Pacifica glanced at the cat thing who was just... staring at her, with this... menacing look that was somehow familiar. She felt a tingling sensation run down her back as she more than happily left behind Dipper, leaving behind a somehow Cheshire grinning cat who looked like he was about to break out laughing. _Creepy little fuck_

 **_2740_**


End file.
